yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Kanade Sakurai
Kanade Sakurai is a main character from the yuri anime Candy Boy. She is Yukino Sakurai's younger twin, although Kanade is generally considered to be more mature than her. Kanade is also somewhat easy to ruffle emotionally, especially by Yukino. She is also is an artist and wants to pursue art studies. Yuri Feats * Kanade is close to Yukino as she sleeps next to her and usually seen holding hands with her. *Kanade is happy enough when she is with Yukino, and can't stand being separated from her, like what happened at the last episode when they avoided each other due to a misunderstanding, they reconciled right after that and return to their days spent together. *Since Kanade was in a different apartment, she couldn't spent much time together with her, so she wanted at least toke some general Eds with her despite disliking Math. *She is used to drawing Yukino and for that reason she asked her to be her model. *She said that she'll buy Yukino Valentine's chocolate in a shy way. *If Yukino couldn't wake up she'll kiss and go back to sleep in her embrace because Yukino said while sleeping "hurry" she couldn't help it. *In Valentine's Day, she goes to dates with Yukino, and give her a chocolate gift. *She is happy enough when she is with Yukino. *She had dreams about Yukino as a little fox nibbling on her finger. *If she were on the other side of the school, she would definitely come to see Yukino everyday. *Since she and Yukino haven't done sharing an umbrella since elementary school, and what they used to do all the time, they gradually stopped doing, they stopped carrying matching items sometime in middle school, but their heart always stayed close, so she decided to share an umbrella with Yukino in a rainy day, for she wants to spend some time together once in a while like they used to. *For Christmas, she'll like anything as long as it's from Yukino. *In Christmas, she went with Yukino to a date where they shop together for their present. She bought the pearl and alexandrite earrings, their birth stones, so she traded it for the plane tickets money. Because she have been thinking about something a lot recently before, looking at the blush bears made her think about her and Yukino's old days, how they used to have matching things, but eventually the trend stopped, she knows she's still connected to Yukino emotionally, but she just wanted some connection through something. *She invited Shizuku to take a bath with her, but she declined. *She lets Shizuku sleep in between her and Yukino. *Because of Yukino's new pajamas, she had a dream about Yukino as a cute little fox saying that she likes her it was enough to make her happy and glad to hear that, then when she asked what she would like to eat, she sucked Kanade's finger, which made her feel embarrassed . After she had awaken from she was feeling embarrassed that she couldn't tell Yukino about it. *The kitsune Yukino in the dream she had is making her wants to take her home, and she missed her since she's never showed up again since that day. On her disk, a picture she have drawn of her is posted. *She made a promise with Yukino to with her together forever. *She feels wrong that Yukino is always concerned about what Kanade wants and not what Kanade wants, but watching her do it makes her hate herself, for she's always too dependent on her, like how she totally expected Yukino to come along when she said she wanted to go to school in Tokyo. If she starts going to the art studio, she'll be heading there right after school, and by the time she gets home, it'll be past 11:00, besides, Yukino working while she goes to school, because she wants to stay with her both now and in the future. *It really felt like it's been a while for her, regardless that it was only been a couple days since she and Yukino last went home together holding hands. *During the break, it makes her happy to stick around with Yukino. *She will try her best, so she can stay with Yukino, the studio isn't everything, so she just wish for them to think about their future together from now on. *When they were alone eating some sweets, she wiped Yukino's lips by kissing her. *Her phone background is of her and Yukino in an embrace. *In the same day she stole a kiss from Yukino, she confessed her love in bed while they were sleeping next to each other as always. *She made Yukino eats her half-eaten vanilla ice cream cone. *The nightmare she had was about Yukino-hime have been cursed by a witch to sleep for 100 years, and she will awakes her with the kiss of love. But, Sakuya appeared disguised as a magician attempted to punish her for kissing Yukino whom she shares the same blood as hers. *Bathing with Yukino is what she daydreams about in the art room, and she considers her fragrance a pleasant one, after that she decided to take a bath with her the next day so they could wash each other. *Her relationship with Yukino is a pure sisterly love, or so she thought. *Gorgeous cat girl Yukino from her dream is her idea of an art design. *Daydreaming about Yukino and her alone on vacation at the beach while she is kissed by her is what she hopes. *Imagining Yukino as a mermaid meeting the fishies fills her eyes with love and making her drool, for Yukino really likes Chinese seafood cuisine and likes fishes too. *The mini figure of a cat girl she bought and really wanted it because even when she's not together with Yukino, she still feel that that with it, she could feel she's still with her. *Sawing Yukino wearing the disguise of a cat girl Yurippe did bought and being licked by her is enough to make her have a nosebleed. *The past story of loyalty of Kanade to Yukino: when she woke up to go to school and founds Yukino overslept and was late for school, she had waited for her all that time hiding in a bush which was near the bus and never went to school. *For giving Yukino cute earrings as a Christmas gift, she wondered if she'll have a kiss of gratitude from her. *On the verge of kissing Yukino's ear before putting on one of the earrings, the mood was ruined by a call from Shizuku. *On the New Year's Eve, in the temple she wished a secret wish for both her. *If Yukino is in pain, she's in pain too. She and Yukino had each other to rely on, even now those feelings haven't changed at all, and they wouldn't ever change. *In Valentine's day, she kissed Yukino because Yukino said that she wanted some rock candy Kanade was having. *She always wondered why she likes Yukino so much, because she's her family, because she's her older sister, that's what she used to think, but in the end she realized that's not it, it's because she's Yukino that she loves her so much. Trivia * The name Kanade 'means "to play a song/tune", which is written in hiragana. * Kanade's surname '''Sakurai '''means "cherry blossom" or "peach" ('sakura) and "well" (i). Gallery EP40340_712629.jpg Videotogif 2017.12.15 17.47.50.gif Videotogif 2017.12.15 23.53.01.gif EP40332_958791.jpg Videotogif 2017.12.17 09.09.31.gif 40330_46630.jpg Anime_40341_247330.jpg Videotogif 2017.12.18 08.07.42.gif 35897-868521805.jpg 35897-579130367.jpg 35897-335786914.jpg 35897-220938002.jpg 35897-1581175759.jpg 35897-1198595810.jpg 35897-2010623199.jpg 35897-806209187.jpg 35897-1852568238.jpg 35897-482246470.jpg Dream6297_800_1151.jpg Meramaid217_800_1155-1.jpg Kya0921_800_1158.jpg Category:Tsurugi Category:Characters Category:Candy Boy